The Gateway to Truth
by theciegefn
Summary: : A young 10 year boy by the name of Charles from New York City in the United States always loved the Pokémon show, games, practically everything Pokémon related but after a freak accident with unknown natural forces he is sent through a gateway and wakes up in Hoenn and must keep the secret of what his new friends actually are back in the real world.


The Gateway to Truth

DISCLAMIER: I do not own any part of the Pokémon Franchise

Summary: A young 10 year boy by the name of Charles from New York City in the United States always loved the Pokémon show, games, practically everything Pokémon related but after a freak accident with unknown natural forces he is sent through a gateway and wakes up in Hoenn and must keep the secret of what his new friends really are back in the real world.

 **Chapter 1:** **Typical City Life**

In New York City there is one boy 10 years of age who loved pokemon with great passion. "I BEAT THE CHAMPION!" says that same boy who is named Charles. He just beat his Pokemon Sapphire while he was watching Pokémon on television. Charles was great at Pokemon and he practically was addicted to the show. Charles however had to go to school in 5 min "I gotta get to school! Sorry Ash!" Charles said as he turned off Pokemon and left his house. He walked his way to the bus stop and got on his bus and was on his way. On the route to school they would pass a laboratory that studied antimatter uses. Usually they would pass it like normal but this time when the bus was passing it chaos came…. Engineered Antimatter exploded out of the lab! The bus driver panicked "Oh Shittttt!" he attempted to stop but crashed. All the kids ran out of the crippled bus but Charles couldn't escape in time and antimatter surrounded the bus. The bus driver yelled out "THERE IS STILL A KID IN THERE!" he ran towards the bus and Charles yelled out "What is going on? HEL…" suddenly the bus vanished with Charles in it. The bus driver was thrown back and saw that the bus vanished and there was no sign of him.

 **BACK TO CHARLES AND THE BUS**

Charles looked around frightened as he saw blue and black particles swirling around him and then a massive flash came. Charles was rendered unconscious and kept traveling through this gateway. **(** _ **In another universe,)**_ Charles woke up and realized he was in some kind of woods and noticed everything looked differently…. It looked like he and the area became cartoonish. "Where am I? What happened? Sigh…" A figure was coming close so he hid and nearly had a heart attack when he saw who it was. "That cannot be possible this is a dream!" Charles pinched himself and felt pain "Ow!" the figure heard this and said "Hey! Who's that?" Charles shut his mouth and stayed where he was. A girl around 10 with a red jacket with a bandanna came up "Hey why are you hiding? I`m not a monster! My name is May nice to meet you!" Charles sits there frozen thinking _"How is this possible? I'm in trouble this is the Pokemon World!"_ Charles quietly said "Um Hi I am umm Charles -he tries to smile- "May smiles back and asks "Why are you out here alon….-she sees the wrecked bus- Oh no! are you ok?" Charles blushes at this concern but answers with a lie "Well… I don't exactly remember" May says "Where are you from?" Charles answers "I`m from New Yor… um Saffron City!'' "Hmm I am with a friend also from Kanto wanna come meet him and my other friends? Said May. Charles agrees and they walk towards May`s camp. May looks at Charles and asks "Why are you dressed funny?'' "What do you mean?" asks Charles. "Well I've never seen any of those clothes (Charles wears a plain black baseball cap with a black hoodie with black cargo pants all matching) You wear a lot of black" "Yep! It is my favorite color" answers Charles. They continue until they reach the camp and Charles tries to keep calm as he is first introduced to Ash Ketchum. Ash introduces himself with excitement "Hi! I`m Ash Ketchum! I`m from Pallet Town! I wanna be a pokemon master!. "Ha-ha nice to meet you guys I am Charles from Saffron City and… well I don't have any pokemon…-Charles also introduces himself to Brock and Max-. Ash is surprised by the fact that Charles doesn't have any pokemon "What? How are old are you? How come you don't have any pokemon?" Charles responds with "Well I`m 10 almost 11 and I don't know why I don't have any pokemon yet…." Ash yells out "Then we are getting you your first pokemon! Ash then runs into the woods and Charles tries to keep up. They run into a wild Aron and Ash has Treeko weaken it and he hands Charles a pokeball "Catch it" says Ash. Charles who is overjoyed to be living out his love for pokemon in person turns his hat around much like Ash would and throws the pokeball "Go Pokeball!" The Pokeball hits Aron and encases him and starts shaking "Come on…'' says Charles. The Pokeball shakes 3 times then ping! It is caught. Charles runs over and holds it up "Yes! I caught my first Pokemon!"

 **End**

 **Well guys this my first ever fanfiction so any tips would be great! Thanks to those who read this I know it looks like crap but it's my first time writing and I will try to improve. I am open for suggestions!**

 **theciegefn**


End file.
